megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is the Manual of Style for the Megami Tensei Wiki. This page will guide editors on how to properly format articles so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. General *Protagonist should be lowercase, as in protagonist, except in cases where grammar denotes otherwise such as in the beginning of this very sentence. Protagonist is not a name, and should not be referred to as such. *Every article should start with an opening line. The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. **The Japanese term should be included in the intro after the bold subject term within parentheses and included with the romaji, written in italics, e.g. Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushii). Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this since the infoboxes already have sections for the Japanese term. *When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and song titles should be with "quotation marks", e.g. "Poem for Everyone's Souls". *Articles created should be limited to the Megami Tensei sphere. Creating real world articles must have roots in the Megami Tensei series and/or be entirely Megami Tensei centric. *Use third person; write "the player" instead of "you", of course aside from dialogue and what not. *The language of the wiki is American English; spelling and grammar must be concise and clear. *Refrain from referencing works from media outside of the Megami Tensei franchise (ex. x element is like y element in the z series) unless it is in the Trivia section. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase, and within the body content. Avoid wikilinking headers. Names in General *The official English names should be used for articles in all cases Ex. 1. The exception to this is when there is no official English term which will then be substituted for the romanized version of the official Japanese term/name Ex. 2. ::Ex. 1: The game "Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Abadon Ou" should be named "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon", while Japanese-exclusive games such as "Shin Megami Tensei Debiru Chirudoren Kuro no Sho" should be named "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book". ::Ex. 2: "Kotowari" should be "Reason". "Kagenuki" should not be "Shadow Extractions" or "Shadow Pulling". *In the case of multiple character names, titles, or otherwise, the most recent English incarnation should always be used. ::e.g. Kei Nanjo is known as Nate Trinity in Revelations: Persona. If this was 1996, the date Revelations: Persona was released, then the wiki would use Nate Trinity for his article. However if this was 2000, Nate Nanjo would be used instead as that was his current English name in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. As of date, Kei Nanjo is the name used in the most recent English name used in the 2009 remake of Persona and thus the one that will be used. *No abbreviations except for terms that are commonly used in the source material (ex. COMP) or if one is entering information in an infobox such as age. ::e.g. Eriko Kirishima is age 17 in Persona but age 20 in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. For her infobox, it is acceptable to input the age value: "17 (P1), 20 (P2:EP)". *For protagonists, see the character section. *Following game convention, the plural form of Persona is Personas. Persona may be used as well but not Personae. Specific Games General Sections *''Release Dates'' - Bulleted list of release dates according to region and version. See this page as a perfect example. *''Plot'' - Synopsis of the main storyline. If sections need to be added to explain any of the side story, use subsections. *''Characters'' - The name of every major character that links to each respective characters' pages, along with a short summary of who each character is, particularly including their role in the game in question by being as brief and succinct as possible. *''Gameplay'' - Explanations of gameplay elements, especially those that deviate from the norm (in the context of the series that the game is associated with). With a sharp focus on the latter, this section may alternatively be renamed Gameplay Changes or have a subsection under that name as well. *''Etymology'' - An analysis of why the subject in question is named the way it is. *''Trivia'' - (see below) *''References'' - Occupied only by the following text: . Only needed if there is anything in the previous sections that has citations, marked by link. Such links will appear here. *''External Links'' - Relevant links to other things related to the game that are official and aren't references or citations. This could be something like the official site, trailers, and otherwise. Other * Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. * Games must be categorized under Category:Games ---- Characters General Sections *''Appearances'' - A list of all appearances the character has made, including cameos. Please note their role (with discretion), especially if the character is in fact a cameo. *''Profile'' - This section is synonymous to a Biography section and thus, should be a synopsis of the relevance, actions, and portrayal of the character in the game(s), denoted by subsections. These subsections are named based on "Game Title" and they should never be wikilinks. A bullet list of things like Age, Initial Persona, Weapons, and Arcana should not be included as such information should be relegated to the character infobox instead. *''Social Link'' - This subsection should only appear on Social Link characters. It should detail the technical information on the social link, such as which days the character is available, what level a girl's relationship becomes serious, and which persona is unlocked by the completion of the Link. *''Battle'' - If the character is fought against, include a synopsis of the battle flow of the battle as well as a subsection denoting the game. This section should detail battle information and useful strategies. *''Stats'' - This section should contain stats on the character if such stats are initial, preset, or based around their appearance as enemies, if at all. If the character appears in more than one game, denote it with sub sections. *''Skills'' - Regularly, this information is merged with the statboxes of the Stats section but if stats for the character in question do not exist for whatever reason, then this section exists as a repository for such information. *''Quotes'' - Dialogue from the game, or any variation of it belongs right before the Gallery. *''Gallery'' - Image gallery of the different arts of various demons and characters. *''Etymology'' - An analysis of why the subject in question is named the way it is. *''Trivia'' - (see below) *''References'' - Occupied only by the following text: . Only needed if there is anything in the previous sections that has citations, marked by link. Such links will appear here. *''See Also'' - List of links to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navigation template. Other *The introductory paragraph/line can be as simple as "Ronaldo Kuriki is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2." Notice how the name of the series he appears in prominently is noted. Additional information on who the character is can be provided but once again, it has to be brief otherwise it is probably information that belongs in other sections of the page. *Article titles for characters should follow the official English name based off their major appearance. Exceptions: **Characters who have never appeared in any official English media, which should follow the official Japanese name of their major appearance. **Characters who are unnamed completely, namely protagonists whose pages should just be titled "Protagonist (initial series)". **Characters who are unnamed in their source material but are later forcibly named in other material in the same continuity (ex. the Persona 4 protagonist named Yu Narukami in Persona 4 Arena). **Characters who have an official, reoccurring nickname and/or appears in their dialogue box (ex. Demi-fiend instead of Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne)). *If an infobox for the source material the character originates from has been created, it should placed at the top of a character article. Always include the intro afterwards. *Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom. *Characters should always be added to their appropriate categories. ::If you have any ideas for other sections which you think will help keep things organized and user-friendly, please suggest them in the discussion page ::Please see images section on how to use images. ---- Demons General Sections *''History'' - A demon article should start with this section. This section should be about a demon's actual historical information and be paraphrased and/or cited by link right after the sentence that the citation refers to, with no spaces in between the punctuation and the tag. *''Appearances'' - A list of all appearances the character/demon has made. Race, or any of its analogues, should always be included if such information exists as well as their role in the game, if it is noteworthy (ex. Boss, Major character, Ultimate Boss, Final Boss). *''Profile'' - Subsections should exist for each game the demon appears in where critical information, substantial story roles exist for the demon, or simply information that expands upon the demon, revealed in or unique to the game in question. These subsections are named based on "Game Title" and they should never be wikilinks. *''Battle'' - If the demon has a prominent battle in the storyline, include a synopsis of the battle flow of the battle as well as a subsection denoting the game. This section should detail battle information and useful strategies. *''Stats'' - This section should contain stats on the demon. Always denote the stats by a subsection with the game title corresponding to the stats in question. *''Skills'' - Regularly, this information is merged with the statboxes of the Stats section but if stats for the demon in question do not exist for whatever reason, then this section exists as a repository for such information. *''Quotes'' - Dialogue from the game, or any variation of it belongs right before the Gallery. *''Gallery'' - Image gallery of the different arts of various demons and characters. *''Etymology'' - An analysis of why the subject in question is named the way it is. This is usually information that should embedded with the History section though, since names are often related to their origins. *''Trivia'' - (see below) *''References'' - Occupied only by the following text: . Only needed if there is anything in the previous sections that has citations, marked by link. Such links will appear here. *''See Also'' - List of links to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navi template. Other *The introductory paragraph/line can be as simple as "Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushii) is a recurring demon in the series" Additional information may be added to note the origin of the demon, it's common role in games, etc. without going too much in detail where such information belongs in other sections of the page. *Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom where the demon in question is closely influential plot-wise. This does not necessarily count as appearances as NPCs, having roles in side quests, or being acquired specially. *Demons should always be added to their appropriate categories. Demons should bear the name of their Clan, Race, Class or Order in each respective game they have one. In the case of games with English releases, use the English Race or Clan. In the case of games without US releases, use the Japanese name of the Clan. This is because many clans lack official translations, and are not necessarily equal to clans or races in another game. If a translation patch exists for a game, the clan name's translated version can be placed in parentheses next to the Japanese name for user-friendliness. ::If you have any ideas for other sections which you think will help keep things organized and user-friendly, please suggest them in the discussion page ::Please see images section on how to use images. Categories *New users should understand the basic Categories below: Category: Administration - root category for administration and related stuff Category: Games - root category for game content; Characters and Locations *all categories under here follow the full title of the game **e.g Category: Persona 3 Category: Images - root category for images *all categories below are sorted according to the game a character appears in. Follow the full game title. **e.g. Category:Persona 3 Character Images So, for example, Hidehiko Uesugi would have a category of Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters without having Category:Characters. Category:Characters is reserved for the overall root for all characters on the wiki, not the characters themselves. Categories start with the specific article and work their way up to the root category. The same is true of images and other related material. Images should be categorized in the same manner. Images should not be categorized in general article categories, such as Category:Chariot Arcana instead, it should be in Category:Chariot Arcana Images and Category:Persona 4 Persona Images An article can carry as many categories as possible, they are not limited to one category only. Images *'No fan art allowed' except for the ones in the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book. *No images with watermarks. *Images must be scanned if they come from a real life publication, extracted from an emulator if it is from a game, or come high quality if it is from an animation. *Always insert pictures in "thumb" format. Use . When doing so, be sure to add a proper caption like . Caption tones should carry its weight in terms of information. Exceptions: **The image is (rarely) self explanatory, such as a portrait, a logo or a sprite for a demon who appears in only one game. **The picture is being submitted into an infobox, in which case it should not be in thumb format. *Generally, starting images should be placed at the right hand side of an article. Subsequent images should usually be placed right-left-right in zigzag sequence at the editor's discretion. Main Images *For games, the English logo should be displayed at the topmost, right hand corner of the page unless one of good quality does not exist. Otherwise, a clear photo of the latest English boxart of the game takes precedence unless there exists even better official art that depicts the game more accurately (ex. logoless boxart). Vertical pictures take precedence over horizontal. Other releases should be placed in a "gallery" format in the appropriate section. *For all other articles, the clearest, best image should be used at the top of the page and, more often than not, this is the official concept art from art books like the Kaneko Works. If there is a image with a transparent background that isn't a sprite or ingame model, that takes the most priority. All other artwork should go in a section called "Gallery" at the bottom of the page. It is necessary that each image contains a caption worded "name as he/she/it appears in Name of the Game artwork came from". Avoid wiki links and bold words, but game titles should be italicized. Trivia Trivia is trivia''l knowledge that is fact or at least can be alluded to or implied to be as such. Editors must explain thoroughly, without being verbose, why that Trivia is valid if not in the article, then within the Edit Summary. If one provides a citation with citation link, then even better. If not, the edit is at higher risk of being undone. Whenever dispute arises on the part of the original editor, please take it to each other's Talk Pages or if necessary, the Forums if the validity of such trivia is in need of discussion. What doesn't count as Trivia are the following: *Restatement of the plot or details that are prominent in the plot *Restatement of a character's traits that are prominent in the plot *Allusions to characters inside and outside the ''Megami Tensei franchise that are paper thin. In other words, allusions that rely on similarities centered around: **Names **Personality, especially if they don't focus on characteristic traits **Visual appearances, especially if they don't focus on distinct and unique traits **Common plot elements **Generic attacks **Voices, even if the characters share the same voice actor unless the editor is able to make it insightful (ex. voicing x character helped to voice y Megami Tensei character). Category:Policy